I'm Sorry
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Alison has been in love with Kakashi since the Academy. He thinks shes an obsessed fangirl. Iruka sets him straight but Alison hears. Can the truth give Alison what she wants?


Name: Alison Starr

Age: 25 (Kakashi is 27)

Personality: sweet, bubbly, hyper, fighting spirit, high hopes, sweet, sensitive, short tempered, and useful when talking.

Looks: she has long mid-back curly brown hair and blue eyes. She is pale but sort of tan, she has a little pig nose.

Wears: She wears a black tank top with lime green and hot pink stars on them. She also wears a pair of white short shorts. She also has an IPOD with her at all times. She has no headband but she wears earring with the leaf symbol on them.

Other Facts: She is an academy teacher, she is friends with Iruka. She is a very strong ninja but she believes that teaching the children is a high priority.

~Oneshot Start~

"Okay class I'll see you on Monday! Don't forget to practice what we learned today!" I exclaimed. Then all the students in my class ran out. I smiled softly. I exited my room and walked towards my friend Iruka's class. I walked in only to find that he hadn't released his class. I blushed and he looked over at me. He smiled and then the class saw me.

"Starr-sensei!" They all exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Okay class your dismissed!" He said. They all then ran out of the class room just like my class. He sighed and collapsed into his desk. I laughed.

"Happy for the weekend Iruka?" I asked.

"Yes I am Alison. I love the kids but they tend to wear you out," He stated. I laughed again.

"I know what you mean Iruka," I agreed. There was a sudden poof so I turned my head to look. There was Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Cat Ninja. I smiled at him and he gave a slight wave.

"Hello Kakashi," I said. He nodded and promptly went to Iruka. Hurt went through me but I just kept smiling. He does this every time we see each other. It's starting to get to me. I've been in love with Kakashi since I first met him that was when we were back in the academy. He was completely different then but even when he changed I still loved him. My smiled faltered for a second and Iruka saw it. He gave me pitying eyes but I just smiled brightly at him.

"I'll see you later Iruka," I said. I then turned and walked out of the classroom. I kept my hopes high. I know he would come around though I've been waiting for more than 17 years. I shook my head and sighed. I was about to walk when I heard Iruka speak.

"Why do you always do that to Alison!" He demanded. I covered my mouth in shock. Iruka was yelling at Kakashi because of me. I heard a scoff.

"I don't find her important. She is like those fan girls in the academy. She's always been like that, ever since we've known her and I don't appreciate it. I personally think she should just leave me alone," He said. I heard a slam. Iruka's hands had hit the table.

"Don't you dare compare her to those fan girls! Kakashi she has been in love with you since she met you. She tries to talk to you but you just brush her off!" He exclaimed. Tears welled up in my eyes. Oh Iruka you promised not to tell. I turned and swung open the door. The tears fell down my face. Iruka looked shocked and Kakashi just gave me a blank stare. I fixed my gaze to Iruka. I smiled sadly.

"As much as I appreciate your concern Iruka I would prefer you not to get in it. Kakashi is a grown man and if that's what he wants…well he gets his wish," I said. I then turned and walked out of the academy.

Weeks passed by and every day I would see Kakashi. I didn't look at him, didn't speak to him, and I didn't acknowledge him. On the outside I was so happy but inside it was killing me. It hurt to think he thought of my in that way but I didn't let it get me down. One day though I was called into Tsunade's office. When I arrived I noticed Kakashi there. I almost froze but I continued until I was in front of her desk.

"You will accompany Kakashi on this mission. It's dangerous. You will deliver this scroll to Suna. Many ninja are after it and I trust you both will make it there and back safely. You set out in an hour, you are dismissed," She said. We both nodded and then immediately went to our houses. I packed and went to the gate. It only took a second before Kakashi arrived. I didn't acknowledge him I just immediately left. We started to run to Suna, nothing being spoken between us. We stopped for the night and I went to start a fire. I used little chakra to start it and got out some food for myself. I ate it and got out my sleeping roll. I laid down and tried to go to sleep. There was silence until I was just about to sleep.

"Have you really loved me since the academy?" Kakashi asked. I blinked the sleep away and turned to face him. I looked into his eyes. No matter how much this hurt me I still love him. I smiled at him.

"Yes," I said. He looked at me.

"What if I don't believe you?" He asked. Shock went through my body.

"Why would I lie?" I asked. We both stared at each other. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter Kakashi you hate me remember?" I stated softly. He snorted.

"I only said it so Iruka would get off my back," He stated. I was surprised.

"You don't hate me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Never realized you loved me, I really did think you were some fan girl though," He said chuckling. I laughed.

"I loved you even when you weren't like this. You changed after that misson and I continued to love you," I said. His eyes widened a little.

"You didn't stop loving me even after I changed?" He asked. I nodded.

"When you love someone no matter how they act you will always love them. Even if they hurt you…you'll always love them," I stated. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I fell asleep. Once Kakashi and I woke up we immediately set out for Suna. We arrived in half of a day. Once we delivered the scroll to the Kazegage we were asked to stay a night. We both agreed and immediately went to a hotel. When we had entered I had actually noticed that there were decorations up. I looked outside the window of the hotel room. I saw lanterns, and people busily about. I realized it was a festival. My eyes lit up and a grin came onto my face. I turned to Kakashi. He smiled slightly, I could tell from wrinkle of skin under his eye that he did.

"Kakashi there's a festival!" I exclaimed. He chuckled lightly.

"Go to it," He said. I frowned.

"Come with me!" I demanded. He rolled his eye.

"Maybe another time Alison," He said. I gave him a smile though I was covering up hurt.

"I'll see you later than Kakashi," I stated. I then left the hotel. I walked the streets of Suna until I found a kimono shop. I looked around until I found the prettiest one. It was a dark pink, like magenta, with bright and dark stars on it. I purchased it along with simple wood sandals, and a star beret. I went back to the hotel and went into the bathroom. Kakashi stared as I did. I immediately put on the kimono and slid on my shoes. I grabbed my brush and put my hair into a high ponytail and then curled two long strands of my hair on the side of my face. I then placed the beret on the left side of my hair. I didn't put any make-up on since the kimono brought out my features. I then left the bathroom and looked at Kakashi. He was staring at me his eye wide. I smiled.

"I'll see you when I get back Kakashi," I stated. I then turned and left the room and hotel. It had gotten dark but all the lights from the festival had brightened the night. I walked through the town seeing children running and yelling. There were many couples walking the streets. I smiled at everyone. As I continued to walk I saw a small stand. I walked over intrigued by what it was selling. The stand had crystals that shined brightly in the night. I smiled at it and walked off. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ended up running into a man. Before I could fall to the ground my arm was caught. I looked up to see who had caught me. It was Kakashi. He had removed his mask but his headband was still covering his left eye. He had removed his ninja gear for a green male kimono. It showed off some of his chest and he wore wooden sandals like me. He smiled at me. I blushed. I got my balance and smiled at him. He held out his hand to show me he had a crystal from the stand. It was bright blue.

"It's for you," He said. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and took it from him. Since there was a string on it I put it on as a necklace. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as he started to walk. I was smiling happily. Kakashi was holding my hand! When we realized that the fireworks were going to start we jumped to the top of a building. We sat down and the fireworks began. I watched as they exploded with bright greens, blues, and reds. There was a soft breeze that just made the night perfect. I turned to look at Kakashi. He was smiling lightly and was still gripping my hand. I squeezed his hand and he turned to look at me. He smiled. He then leaned close to me and kissed me. My eyes widened but I soon closed them and kissed him back. It wasn't urgent or passionate. It was gentle and soft, just a brush of lips that left me wanting more. He pulled away and my eyes fluttered open. He was smiling down at me. I then leaned towards him and kissed him harder but still soft. I felt him smiling in the kiss which in return made me smile. Eventually we pulled away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me so I flushed up against his side. I laid my head on his chest and one hand gripped the back of his kimono. He was looking down at me as I looked at him.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend Alison. I'm sorry for the way I acted I was just so sure you were a fan-girl," He stated. I chuckled. He continued to stare at me as he waited for an answer.

"Of course I will Kakashi," I stated. He smiled again and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled in it and wondered how this could have happened. I finally got the man I wanted.

Epilogue

"Okay class you're dismissed. See you all on Monday," I said. My class than ran out to enjoy there weekend. As I packed up I heard a poof of a cloud. I knew who it was immediately. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back against their chest.

"Hello love," I said. I heard his deep chuckle as he rested his cheek on my head.

"Hello," Kakashi said.

"How was your team today?" I asked. He laughed.

"Same as usual, loud and bickering," He said. I laughed.

"How was your class today?" He asked.

"Same old, listen well but don't do their homework," I stated. This time Kakashi chuckled.

"How's the baby?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The same it's been since my lunch break," I stated. He chuckled close to my ear. Suddenly the door to my classroom busted open.

"Mommy!" a child yelled. He was at the approximate age of 6 and had grey gravity defying hair with blue eyes. This was our son Kyuke. Almost 11 years ago Kakashi and I got married and now we were onto our second child. It was into the second trimester. Kakashi released me and picked up our son. He kept him in one arm as his other wrapped around my shoulders.

"I love you Alison," He said as he leaned down to kiss me. We pulled away a moment later.

"I love you too Kakashi," I said. We kissed one more time before we all left for home.

The End


End file.
